Patches (Online)/Patch 1.5.6
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.5.6 is an incremental patch that has addressed issues in Cyrodiil and a number of quests. We have also adjusted the health and power of monsters in dungeons scaled to at least Veteran Rank 1, and have made many audio fixes and improvements that we'd love to get your feedback on. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War Audio Combat & Gameplay Crafting & Economy Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Quests & Zones UI Alliance War General *You can now dispel snare effects from oil catapults. *You will now slide off of postern gatehouses. *Fixed an issue where you could mistakenly be teleported back to your starting area as if you had wandered out of bounds in some areas. We are continuing to work on areas where you run into this issue. 8Made some performance changes which may improve client-to-server communication responsiveness during high volume combat situations. We will continue to investigate this issue. Audio General *Fixed an issue which caused a number of sounds to go missing in patch 1.5.2, such as some dual wield sounds and looting sounds. **Known Issue: We are aware of the issue where impact sounds are missing from the ability Flurry, and will address it in a future patch. *Greatly improved the balance of the sounds you hear during combat. This means the more important sounds will be clearer, and the less important things are less pronounced. *Removed some of the sounds that were added to the UI in patch 1.5.2. **These UI sounds were added to help you understand when certain effects were on you, such as the sound you heard when you got an armor buff. However, we found that with some builds and equipment, these effects were happening very frequently, and the sounds were playing more often than intended. *Fixed an issue where, in some cases, hovering over corpses with your mouse caused an unintended sound to play. *Improved the cast sound of the ability Impulse, based on your feedback. *The audio for the ability Frost Clench now matches with the visuals. *Added audio for instances when you see a scene transition accompanied by a flash of light. Combat & Gameplay General *Fixed an issue where you could acquire both Vampirism and Lycanthropy at the same time. *Fixed an issue where the wrong weapons would display after a weapon swap. *Fixed an issue where the game would freeze or become unresponsive after weapon swapping. Crafting & Economy General Fixed an issue where crafting writs were still sending you to deliver goods to Coldharbour when you shouldn't be there. Dungeons & Group Content General Slightly decreased the power and health of all monsters in dungeons that have been scaled to Veteran Rank 1 and higher. Public Dungeons Crow's Wood *Wrathvenom will no longer travel into walls and become stuck. He has also slightly shrunk in size, which was previously contributing to him getting stuck. Exploration & Itemization General *Fixed an issue where monsters and NPCs could fall through the stone floor of Dark Anchors and some animated bridges. Itemization *Fixed an issue where your adornment would randomly change while wearing the Emperor's Regalia, or while buffed during the quest God of Schemes. *Veteran Rank 10 potency runestones will now appear more frequently in Craglorn. Quests & Zones Alik'r Desert *March of the Ra Gada: Fixed an issue where you could not resummon King Joile if he got stuck. Bangkorai *Freedom's Chains: Revised the theater involving Renoit to address an issue where the game could crash. Coldharbour *The Grotto of Depravity: Fixed an issue where the graveyard in this delve was slightly below ground. Eastmarch *Merriment and Mystery: Fixed an issue if Old Ironclaw got stuck, the rock that summons him could no longer be used. *Party Planning: There is no longer a several second delay before donning the Dunmer Cultural Garb. Grahtwood *Keeper of Bones: Updated a quest door so it can be used by your group members under proper conditions. *Eyes of Azura: Fixed an issue with the Bones of Culanwe so they will no longer spawn under the altar. We also fixed an issue where the bones might not be interactable after you die on the quest step "Close the Portal to Coldharbour." Khenarthi's Roost *Fixed an issue where Ambassador Ulondil was disappearing from view right as he began an argument with Vicereeve Pelidil. Main Quest *Shadow of Sancre Tor: Fixed an issue where NPC companions could fall underneath the floor while fighting Mannimarco. UI General *The mail attachment bag icon will no longer disappear after mail with an attachment has been sent. Crafting *Fixed an issue where crafting research was leading you to believe you could research a second item of the same type (e.g. two axes). *Switching between armor classes (e.g. light to medium, medium to heavy) during crafting now maintains the selected material rank instead of resetting to the first material on the list. *Leaving the Smithing station before an item finishes crafting will no longer cause a UI error and cause the station to be non-functional until you re-log into the game. *Fixed an issue where there was an extended delay between pressing R and crafting some items. Guild Store *Clarified the message you see when a guild store search returns no results. The message now reads "No items found. Modify your search and try again." Category:Online: Post Launch Updates